Bad Side of the Bed
by Author ReWritten
Summary: Knuckles is beginning to wish he never woke up this morning. The wish is probably thought of by his companions as well. Human-Sonic Characters because I'm weird like that! No pairings..yet! No flames, please! T for some creepy little bits of TD splattered over the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles opened his eyes to see a seriously bright light. He squinted and raised one arm to shield his eyes. Or he tried to. His arm was restrained. The red echidna glanced over to see a wall and his arm shackled down.

Turning to the other side, he saw a limp Sonic with a swelling bruise covering the side of his face. The blue hedgehog was similarly trussed.

Knuckles's left eye was obscured by something warm and he had the feeling that he was bleeding. "Hello?" he whispered, his throat hurting whenever he spoke. "Hello?"

"Hello!" A white fossa stepped into Knuckles's point of view. He was wearing a stained lab coat and held a clipboard. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. The fossa threw back his head, laughed evilly, then asked "Do these sunglasses make me look like Elton John?"

"Um, what?" asked Knuckles hoarsely.

"Elton John. Piano player? Musician? Wears really big glasses? Why is my genius wasted on test experiments? And no Regina, that was rhetorical."

"Yes, dear," crackled a robotic feminine voice.

"Sweetheart, do these glasses make me look like Elton John?"

"No, dear, of course not."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"I'm positive, dear."

"Only fools are positive!" The fossa fell onto the floor and laughed. "My dear Regina, you walked right into that one!"

"Yes, dear."

"Hello!" yelped the fossa, turning again to Knuckles. The echidna saw that one lens was cracked on the fossa's glasses. "I am Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

Doctor's face twisted. "No!" he screamed suddenly, like a child throwing a temper tantrum "NO! NOT DOCTOR WHO! I HATE THAT SHOW!" He kicked a rubber ball placed next to him in a sudden fit. It flew off out of the light.

Doctor took a deep breath and turned once more to Knuckles, smiling innocently. "My name is Doctor," he purred "Doctor, got it? Not Doctor Who, not Doctor What, just Doctor. And if anyone screws up my name again, I'll-! I'll-! Regina, dearest, what will I do?"

"Exterminate them, dear."

"Yes! Yes, that is what I'll do, sweetheart! I'll exterminate them! But- Dearest, what will I exterminate them with?"

"Your shark laser, perhaps, dear?"

"Ah, yes. My shark laser."

"Daddy?" came a small voice from the darkness.

"Yes, Mechanica?"

"Why's it so darky here?"

"Dramatic effect, sweet. Now go play with Bolty. Daddy's working." Doctor looked back to Knuckles apologetically. "Kids."

A little pink fossa came running in, pursued by a blue fossa and a mechanical dog.

"Daddy!" she wailed, wrapping herself around Doctor's legs "Bolty and Sparks are makies fun of me!"

Doctor looked momentarily startled and began trying to pry her off, all the while sending guilty looks towards Knuckles. "Sweetheart, please don't do this now. I'm busy. Tell your mother. Regina! Bolty! Take your dog out of here please!"

A purple fossa came slinking to stand next to Doctor. She wore a white lab coat as well, but every inch of her was metal. She pulled Mechanica off Doctor and carried her away. Her voice floated behind her. "Bolts! Sparky! Come! Now!" They obeyed and finally Doctor turned to Knuckles.

"Um, sorry about that. Families are hard to manage as well as do evil things. Yeah…. Regina! Fire up the laser!"

"Which one, dear?"

"The new one!" Doctor stamped his foot like a child. "The one I worked on for hours all month! The one that nearly killed Nica! The one that blew up Sparky twice! That laser!"

"Of course, dear. I'm firing up the laser, dear."

"Good! That's what I ordered you to do!"

"Of course, dear." Knuckles heard a sound like a mechanical sigh. Then a hum that set his fur on end.

"Um, Doctor, what exactly does your machine do?"

The fossa looked up, startled. "Um, I don't know…Regina! What does my machine do?"

The mechanical sigh again. "Dear, I don't know. You invented it."

Doctor looked even more startled. "I did?"

"Yes, dear."

"Of course I did!" Doctor puffed out his chest proudly. "Because I am the god of all inventioning!"

"Dear, I don't believe that's a word. And that's sacrilege to our patron."

"So what to the dictionary! Add 'inventioning' to the Doctor Dictionary! And send a formal apology to our patron for me."

"Of course, dear."

"Get the bots to take our guests to the dungeons. I'm going to take a nightcap."

"Of course, dear. Good night."

Knuckles craned his head to stare at the watch Julie-Su had given him. 11:11 A.M. "Hey! Nutjob! It's only eleven in the morning!"

Doctor craned his neck to look at the echidna incredulously. "That's why I'm going to sleep, Knucklehead."

Knuckles gritted his teeth and strained at the restraints, growling "Nobody calls me Knucklehead, idiot! Nobody!"

"Nobody?" asked Doctor. "Wow, your friends must be really quiet."

Knuckles watched him in disbelief until Doctor left the room and a grayish gas was pumped into the space, blurring his vision and eventually knocking him out.

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Welcome to another fanfic! This one was an RPG with my cuz, based firstly on Shadow cause Shadow was her favorite char. But you know me…I like to jazz things up a little. Doctor, Regina, Mechanica, Bolts "Bolty", and Sparky are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles moved his head to the side. A wall met his gaze. The echidna sat up slowly, feeling all his muscles complain. He was in a cell. Why weren't these villains original? A cell?

"Hello?" called a familiar voice. "Guys?"

"Sonic?"

"Knux?"

"Humph."

"Shadow?" they both yelled.

"Humph."

Knuckles rattled the bars on his cell. "Huh. I think I can break these."

"I'm going to spin dash mine," called Sonic eagerly.

Knuckles drew back a spiked fist, took careful aim and let fly. Within a few inches of the bars, Knuckles felt a sharp electric current make his fur stand on end. It was painful too. The echidna snatched his arm back. Slowly his dreadlocks returned to their normal state.

"I think the cage is-" BZZT! "OW!"

"-electrified," he finished, listening to the many sounds of a shocked Sonic. First a stumbling, then a shocked moaning, and finally a thumping noise, signaling that an irate Sonic kicked the wall of the cell.

A dazed feminine voice distracted them. "What hit me? Anyone out there get the number of that train?"

"ROUGE?"

"Yeah, who'd you think? The Easter Bunny?"

"Who else is here?" asked Shadow emotionlessly.

"Nice to hear you too, Sunshine. Let's see. Knuckie, Sonic, you, me-"

"There's me!"

"-Tails-"

"And me!"

"-Amy-"

"What the-? Iblis!"

"-Silver-"

"Die wall!" A burst of fire lit up the cells.

"-Blaze-"

"Flaming feathers! What on Mobius!"

"-Jet-"

"Where is everyone?"

"-Cream-"

"Chao!"

"-Cheese-"

"And me!"

"-and, of course, Bean the Dynamite." Rouge finished her assessing. "Anyone else? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"All right…" murmured Shadow, half to himself. "Now, where are we?"

Knuckles was ready with that answer. "Some nutjob's evil lair. He's kidnapped all of us to test out something."

His words were met with an angry clamor.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Shadow's angry growl cut through the sound. "Shut up! You are all giving me a headache."

"Wait," cawed Jet "If you can teleport, get out of your cell."

"Don't you think I've already tried that, birdbrain?" snarled the black hedgehog angrily.

The door to the cellblocks swung open and all noise quieted. The purple robot fossa tapped her way down the row. Each Mobian watched from behind the bars. She turned her head this way and that, red on black eyes searching. Her demented eyes alighted on Jet and she pounced.

There was an awful cawing and screeching, mixed with a snarling and spitting. Regina dragged out an unconscious Jet. He had quite a few feathers missing. Regina nodded and stared down all the prisoners, before dragging Jet out the door again.

Knuckles watched the door slam shut. Then the others bombarded him with questions.

"Who was that? _What_ was that?"

"Regina, robotic wife of Doctor, the villain who has us in his clutches."

"How is she his wife, but a robot? Is she roboticized?"

"I don't know. I never asked. But somehow she has two organic children."

That produced a collective shudder from all the others. Only Shadow remained impassive. "Is she dangerous?"

"Dangerous? You saw what she did to Jet!"

"I saw what she did to a bird who appears to be very clumsy off his hoverboard. Doesn't explain anything. And my arm is broken."

"She was the one who attacked us!"

"Then she is dangerous." Sonic's soft voice echoed through the cells.

* * *

Knuckles turned to stare at the ceiling, feeling depressed. A flash of purple caught his eye and out of the corner of his eye, he saw metal. He swiveled his head to see Regina, gazing impassively at him. The violet fossa motioned to the bars and they slid back.

She moved forward and melted through the wall. Her fingers were tipped in neatly lethal claws. The robot met his eyes. Then she struck. If Knuckles had been a mite slower, she would have ripped open his shoulder. As it was, his fights with Rouge had sharpened his reflexes and Regina sliced into the stone floor.

The echidna stared at the gash in the floor, thinking about what she could have done to his shoulder. A flicker of motion and he ducked, her fist slamming into where his head had been. He drove one fist into her torso and she grabbed his wrist with a feral snarl. She twisted and Knuckles's back hit floor.

Regina slammed her fingers, claws sheathed, into his neck and hit a pressure point. Black.

* * *

"Knuckles?" yelled Sonic. The blue hedgehog peered through the bars to where he could see the robotic fossa dragging his limp friend out of the cell block.

"Huh?" groaned Shadow "What-" he yawned "-are you talking about Sonic?"

"It took Knuckles!"

Shadow stopped mid-yawn. "What?"

Sonic heard the sounds of the ebony hedgehog leaping to his feet in the next cell.

The others made noises of outrage as they woke from a half-doze. Rouge seemed to be extraordinarily calm, compared to the other Mobians (ex. Cream who burst into tears, asking Amy if Mr. Knuckles would go to heaven, to which Shadow replied "No. He's going to Hell.")

After Amy calmed Cream down, cursing Shadow's heritage all the way, Regina crept back in. Cream went into hysterics again as Regina dove into Blaze's cell, producing a crazed hissing and spitting and caterwauling. Flames lit up the cells twice as everyone struggled to see what was happening. Then came an "Augh!" and a thump.

Blaze was dragged out, head flopping. Silver roared and launched himself into the wall with a zapping sound. The smell of burned metal and flesh was slightly nauseating. Sonic pressed his face as close as he could get it towards the bars to watch Regina and Blaze. The robotic fossa turned to him and raised three fingers. Three gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to everyone's favorite grumpy echidna! **

Knuckles opened one eye and groaned. Now his head felt like a truck had run it over. The stupid bright light Doctor had fixed on him didn't help.

"Could you tone it down, psycho?"

Doctor glanced up from where he was fiddling with a control panel. "No. Sorry." He certainly didn't sound sorry. Knuckles attempted to close his eyes, but to watch his eyelids glow a hot burning yellow didn't help his migraine much.

"I'm serious. Can you lower the intensity of that light?"

"Honestly. I am a villain. I am supposed to make you uncomfortable. Duh."

Knuckles heard a thrumming sound and peered around. "What's that?"

"Oh." The thrumming stopped and Doctor looked self-conscious. "That was me. My plans are going well enough. That stupid bird was the perfect test subject and the machine worked perfectly. So I'm gonna see if I can duplicate the results with the rest of you."

Knuckles blanked for a few minutes, then asked rather calmly for someone who might die "Repeat that please?"

"I was purring because my plan is working. The test worked with the Babylon Rogue, so I'm going to do it to the rest of you."

"Ah." Knuckles felt his eye twitching. "What does it do?"

"Ahum, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" The volume of his voice was rising. Doctor seemed to flinch back, then remembered that Knuckles was tied down, regaining some of his pomp.

"I don't remember what happened to him. Regina disposed of him in the black hole over there." He motioned and Knuckles saw Mechanica and Bolty throwing random things into a swirling black hole.

"Is that safe for your children?"

"They've been doing it forever and they haven't been sucked up yet."

"How long is forever?"

"Six minutes."

"Ah. Can you untie me?"

"No. Regina! Power up the laser!"

"Of course dear."

Doctor crept up to him and tied something around his neck. "You'll need this. Godspeed, idiot!" He smiled cheerily, seemingly thinking that 'idiot' was a compliment.

Knuckles clenched his fists. "Gee, thanks," he snarled.

"Welcome." Doctor skipped back to his control panel. "Regina is it ready?"

"Yes, dear. Do it!"

"Three, two, BLAST OFF!" cheered Doctor as his finger jammed a red button. As far as Knuckles could see, it was the only button on the panel. It was covered in sparkly transparent duct tape and labeled 'Press Me!'

An eerie humming started up and the echidna looked over to where Mechanica and Bolty had been playing to see the black hole whirling.

The children had joined their father and were singing a random song. "The worms crawl in and the worms crawl out."

Knuckles jolted as the humming grew louder and he caught a glimpse of a laser before it fired. Then he heard squishing and grinding noises, his bones cracking and enlarging, his skin bubbling and his organs moving around. His last thought before he slipped into peaceful oblivion? _Why did I ever get up this morning?_

__**Thank you guys for reading. Poor Knuckles. Sorry this chapter was so short, I ran out of ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Switching to Shaddy for a bit...**

Shadow groaned and flicked open one ruby eye. If this was heck, the demons needed to clean up. Boxes were stacked everywhere. He stood, albeit shakily, trying to curb his nausea. Something didn't feel right with his head either. The Ultimate Lifeform staggered over to an open box and promptly tossed his cookies. After dry heaving for a while, he ran his arm across his mouth, trying to remember if he'd had milk in the last twenty-four hours. Like his hedgehog allies, Shadow was still trying to defeat lactose-intolerance. It hadn't worked yet.

Shaking his head until the sense came back, Shadow peered around. He was in a warehouse. The number on the wall said Warehouses One through Four, so maybe it was a bunch of warehouses with the walls knocked down. He pried open the lid of a different box and observed the contents. Vases from the Ming dynasty. Priceless, or they would be if they weren't fake. Calling on his G.U.N training on Forgery, Shadow checked all the other boxes. Forged items, lots of them.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" A huge Overlander, all muscle, came barging out from behind a heap of boxes. His face was covered in enough faintpaint to make him look like a skull and a white crossbones symbol was on the chest of his black muscle shirt. Shadow regarded him coolly.

"And who are you to be recklessly breaking the law by forging priceless artifacts?" he returned calmly. While on Team Dark, he defeated musclemen like this even before his coffee. What reason would he have to be scared of one now?

"Look, kid. This hideout is the property of Death-Bringer and the Crossbones. You are trespassing." The man, whom Shadow supposed was Death-Bringer himself, crossed his bulky arms.

"What would a criminal like you know of trespassing?" The hedgehog crossed his arms also and stared defiantly up at the giant.

Death-Bringer groaned and wiped a hand over his face. "Look, kid," he said, lowering his voice. "This is a police setup. We're trying to catch some forgers. I can even show you some ID. But we need you to leave before the criminals get here."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. How can I be sure? Are you with G.U.N?"

"G.U.N? Gun? What the heck does that mean? No, we're with the North Sector Police." He rummaged in his pockets and produced an ID card.

The hedgehog looked at it. Definitely real, but how had he never heard of G.U.N? And what the heck were the North Sector Police?

"Kid? Kid?" Shadow glanced up, eyes narrowing. "Stop calling me that!"

Sargent Darryl, for that was his name, frowned. "Well, let me see your ID and then I'll know your name."

Shadow locked eyes with the sargent and snarled. "You idiot! How could you not recognize me? I'm Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The policeman frowned and then laughed in relief. "I was wondering about the gloves and gold bracelets. You did a great job on the shoes too! Shadow the Hedgehog is my son Andy's favorite game. So it's a role-playing game with your friends?"

Shadow scowled and asked "What kind of a nerd do you take me for?" Then the full implications of the Overlander's words sunk in. As he puzzled it out, his mouth said "There's a game called Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that where you got your role-playing persona from?" The policeman frowned again. "So, what's your real name? Pull out your ID please."

Shadow shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and handed the policeman a laminated card before his muddled mind recalled that he didn't have pockets. What the frag? He examined what he could see of himself, hoping the policeman was too occupied reading the ID card to notice. Hover-skates, white socks, long black jeans, and a zipped-up black sweatshirt with white fur lining on the inside.

"Griffin Van Helsing? Weird name. Well, come on kid. I'll drive you home."

Shadow was inwardly praying he meant Mobius and New Knothole, but knew it was a false hope even before Sargent Darryl said "666 Merston Road? Isn't that in the downtown area? How'd you get way over here?"

"Took the bus," he mumbled. "But I don't have any more money." His mouth was on over-drive now, making up a plausible excuse quickly.

"Come on then." Now that Darryl knew the kid was local, he was more smiley. He gripped Shadow's shoulder and steered him into a police car, decorated in blue and white. Shadow sat numbly in the backseat and stared out the window, trying to avoid the haunted gaze of his reflection. Tall shiny skyscrapers gave way to smaller and smaller houses in shambles with miserable people sitting out front. Then it went back to the sparkling sun-reflecting buildings. Shadow turned in his seat to face Darryl's back. "Why is it so decrepit back there?"

"That's the Slums, kid. The place that was hit really hard in the Fourth World War." Darryl's smile was gone again and they drove on in silence until the car turned into a nice neighborhood with autumn leaves sprinkled everywhere. "Nice place. 664, 665, ah, 666!"

Number 666 on Merston Road was a gray house with gray trim and dead flowers in the black windowboxes. It looked like a domestic prison next to the multicolored homes on either side of it. Darryl handed the ID card back to him and said "Here's your stop, Griffin."

Shadow attempted a smile, but it failed, looking more tortured than grateful. He pushed the door open and stepped out. As soon as it shut, Darryl was screeching away, leaving Shadow alone on the white sidewalk in front of a house that looked like it might eat him.

**I'm sorry! I jumped on the human Sonic bandwagon! I'm so sorry! It just looked like so much fun! I'm sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to Knuckles!**

The once-crimson echidna heard the car pull up and turned to the others. Sonic was standing on his head, his face turning a lovely shade of puce, entertaining Cream and Bean immensely. Cheese, who had been turned into a little brown dog with a curly tail, yipped rather pleasantly at him. "I'll get the door," said the teen, rolling his eyes as he got up from the soft couch. He had woken up in the living room while the others had woken in assorted parts of the city. Shadow had been the last to be turned so it made sense he was the last one to appear.

Knuckles headed down the hallways to the front door, trying his best not to wince or jump at his reflections in the mirrors lining the white walls. He was still getting used to being a person and not feeling the pulse from the Master Emerald. The sight of his tanned face in one of the mirrors when he woke up had made him shriek like a little girl at first and he was so glad that no-one had been around to witness that. He still had red dreadlocks, violet eyes, and his signature shoes, but his knuclaws had sunk into the skin of his hands, leaving his knuckles themselves slightly more raised. His white birthmark had also vanished to be replaced with a white charm around his neck in an identical shape.

The well-built teen heaved on one of the golden door handles until the door swung inwards. A gloomy, shabby-looking human Shadow stood there, his left arm cradled protectively to his chest and teeth gritted. "Hello Guardian," he growled.

Knuckles stepped aside quickly. Shadow stormed past him into the house, and stood for a few moments, scanning his surroundings. Turning back to Knuckles he demanded "Where the heck are we, Knuckles?"

"Like I know," snorted the echidna. He gestured down the hall. "Everyone's in the living room. We've all been waiting on you." Shadow ran down the hall and Knuckles, following at a much more leisurely pace, noted with a smirk that the hedgehog-turned-human was a lot slower than he used to be. When he reached the door he found Shadow curled up, looking miserable, on the couch, wincing as Cream wrapped up his arm with medical supplies she'd discovered in one of the bathrooms.

Sonic stood up and scowled at everyone. "Okay, first of all, how the heck did we get here? The last thing I remember is lying on that table and feeling my insides move around and my skin feeling like it was being shredded with needles."

Knuckles rubbed a hand over his face and cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him sadly. Even Bean looked a little depressed, despite the fact that he was normally so enthusiastic about everything. "Where's Bark?" he asked quietly. The silent polar bear had been the duck's companion forever, Knuckles remembered. It was natural he'd miss him.

The television in the living room lit up with a blue glow as all the lights in the house flickered off. There was some static and a fuzzy picture that slowly came into focus. It was Doctor. The white fossa smiled at the camera, the broken lens in his overlarge sunglasses still broken. "Hello, my friends. Do I find you well on this fine day?" Knuckles heard a whirring sound as hidden cameras in the room turned towards them. "Of course you are. I didn't pick you as my test subjects without knowing that you were strong enough to withstand the procedure.

"You are in my pocket dimension. I control everything and that means you too. If you do not follow my commands however..." The camera panned over a terrified young Mobian strapped to a table. "I get to take it out on them! My precious wife has been wanting to practice her technique at peeling off skin without killing the subject. I assure you though, it is an extraordinarily painful procedure."

Sonic shot up from his seat, his smart-mouth genetics obviously not allowing him to shut his mouth. "We'll defeat you Doctor!" he shouted in his famously cocky voice.

A dark chuckle rumbled from between the white fossa's clenched teeth. "Try it and see where it gets you, Sonic. Doctor says adieu!" The television screen switched off and the room broke into a babble of frantic conversation.

Knuckles slammed his fist onto the coffee table, producing a slam loud enough to shut everyone up. What he then said? Censored for your own good but here's the gist: "That -bleep!- of a -bleep!- I'm gonna -bleep! bleep! bleep!- when I get my hands on him! -Bleep!-"

Amy removed her hands from Cream's ears. "You done?"

"Yeah." He slumped down back onto the couch, but assumed control. "First off, we have to map out all possible exits so we can get out easily. Then we should-"

"Who died and put you in charge?" squawked Jet, now a sallow teenager with a hooked nose sharp enough to pop a hole in a balloon. His hoverboard had turned into a skateboard, which was clutched to his chest. "I say we get out of here now!"

Sonic was across the room so fast it almost looked as if he still had his speed. "Look, feather-brain, didn't you hear what the fossa said? If we don't do what he says, those people he's holding captive will get hurt! And as much as I resent being someone's plaything, my nature will not allow that to happen! Besides, if it was Wave he had strapped to a table, would you still be this stupid?" The speedster jabbed a finger into Jet's chest, emerald fire practically shooting fireballs. The skater, suitably cowed, wisely shut up.

Shadow stood, raising one hand to draw attention to himself. "Before we do what Knuckles suggested, I need to say something that could be of the utmost importance to our plight. I told a man that I was Shadow the Hedgehog and do you know what he said to me? He said 'Oh, my son loves that game!' Game. Do you get it? We don't really even exist here." Everyone looked spooked enough, so Shadow sat back down.

"And the identity cards," said Blaze, tossing her ponytail out of her golden eyes and raising hers. "I want to know what they're for."

A muffled beeping emitted from under Knuckles's shirt. He reached in and pulled out the pouch Doctor had tied around his neck when he had sent him through the portal. Inside the pouch was a small screen, rather like an iPod in appearance. The screen lit up with the words **Identity** **Cards**. He began reading aloud to the rest of the room.

"After the mass Identity Theft of 3014 during World War Four, identity cards were required. These squares read the fingerprints of whoever holds them and show all the public information of that person on the screen. Identity cards can be used as credit cards, car keys, transportation tickets and of course, as regular IDs."

Knuckles looked up as the screen shut off. "What do these identity cards say about us anyway?" he asked.

Shadow stretched out on the couch. "Mine says my name is Griffin Van Helsing. Apparently, I'm fifteen."

Amy pulled hers from the pocket of her dress. "I'm supposed to be Amy Tarot," she piped from her seat.

Bean was licking a couch cushion so Amy read his for him. "James Bombington." Exchanging looks, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Rouge started to laugh, recalling that wildly mismatched adventure.

The bat-girl choked out "Ruby Capone," between giggles, leaning on Bean's shoulder for support.

Cream hugged Cheese as she slowly read hers. "Camille Kawaii. Doesn't that mean cute in Japanese?"

Sonic squirmed as everyone looked at him expectantly. "I don't wanna say it," he grumbled, before Shadow gave him a glare threatening enough to scare the smile off the Mona Lisa. "Mortimer Swift," he muttered sulkily.

Rouge laughed teasingly. "We'll call you Mo-Mo then." Sonic sent her a murderous glare that clearly said _Try it and I'll rip out your fingernails slowly._

"Sterling Tesseract," mumbled Silver, running a hand through his hair, which still looked a lot like a psycho bush. "Wasn't Tesseract in a movie or something? And what's with the name Sterling?"

"Pele Seraphina," said Blaze before reminding Silver "It was in that book A Wrinkle in Time, remember?"

"Zeke Hawk," Jet seemed to be very pleased with his alias, saying the name again, relishing the words. "Zeke Hawk."

"My name's still the same," noted Tails in relief. "I'm still Miles Prower."

"And I'm Edmund Knightly," finished Knuckles, grumbling "What was this crazy dude thinking?" He fingered the plastic square and in his mind he smashed it to bits.

"Has anyone noticed that these names mean something?" asked Tails. "Van Helsing was a monster hunter and Shadow's violent, Amy's grandmother dabbled in magic like tarot cards, Pele is the Hawaiian volcano goddess, and sterling silver is a metal made out of ninety-two percent silver and the rest is other metals, mostly copper."

"Not that that isn't interesting, because it's not, but who cares?" demanded Shadow, baring his teeth. "So what if that crazy fossa had too much time on his hands? I want out!"

"Shut up Shadow. This is important to your stupid escape plan. If he had enough time to fabricate names that matched us, he had enough time to research our individual abilities and find or create ways to dampen their effects. One so-called dampener are these forms. We can't peel them off somehow, so I'd have to research a way to get them back to our normal selves. More dampeners may be built into the house itself. A true scientist doesn't create a maze that's easy for his lab rats to escape, you know. He makes it as hard as physically and mentally possible. I believe that's what Doctor's doing with us. We're his lab rats, so we need to formulate a plan to escape this maze."

Knuckles looked around at the white walls, shivering slightly at Tails's ominous words. If the kit was right, how long would it take them to get out? Days? Weeks? And once they got out of the house, they'd still have the rest of the universe to deal with. Suddenly the bright sunlight streaming through the windows looked sinister to the echidna and he felt claustrophobic. Trapped.

**Merry Christmas readers!**


	6. Something in the Attic

**Whoo! This is becoming more fun than I thought it would be! I can't wait to write some more and see what you guys think! Super-Sonic Iblish, thank you for the review, since I can't private-message you.**

Amy looked around at the others, her green eyes wide. "What do we do, then?" she asked quietly. "If he knows everything about us, how will we get out?"

Tails looked at her and jerked his head towards the security cameras. She nodded to show she understood. They couldn't talk in a place where Doctor could hear. "Why don't we explore this place?" the straw-haired teen asked loudly. "So we can get settled in and stuff."

They collectively nodded and got up. Amy looked at Sonic; the hearts probably clear in her eyes. If humans could sweat-drop, Sonic would be. Instead, he gave her a nervous smile and said "Tails, buddy, why don't we just partner up and search? That way we will be a little safer."

"That's a good idea, Sonic."

"Then I call Tails!" yelped Sonic to discourage Amy. It worked and she slumped a bit. The two boys left the room and began searching around for stairs. They sat at the other end of the long, mirror-lined hall. Sonic blinked into the mirrors. "This is really freaky, Tails. It's like I'm in a circus Hall of Mirrors that never ends when you leave."

"Yeah. Kinda spooky." Tails focused instead on the carpet, not really liking the mirrors. They creeped him out because he kept thinking he saw a little person flicker through them and he had the odd feeling it was looking for them. Sonic stopped walking and leaned in close to the mirror.

"Tails, can you see that?" The boy looked up and stared into the mirror with Sonic. Instead of his face and the white hall, the mirror only showed blackness. Sonic reached up a hand to touch it, but Tails yanked it back down.

"Don't you dare even try it! Don't you know what happens in horror movies when you do that?" Tails continued to walk, pulling his older brother behind him. Once Sonic had taken the lead again, he looked back to see a bobbing red orb in the darkness of the mirror. He gulped softly and hurried up the stairs after the blue-haired teenager, not wanting to face whatever lurked inside that dark mirror.

* * *

"Huh, I thought a trap like this would be more… sinister," muttered Sonic in disappointment. They had looked all around the second floor for anything out of the ordinary, but had found only white-painted rooms, most of which were empty. Now they were sitting on the top step of the spiraling staircase, staring down at the Hall of Mirrors, as Tails was starting to think of it.

"I suppose so," murmured Tails, still a bit nervous from the encounter with the dark mirror. Amy and Cream had come up a few times to report that nothing had been found on the main floor or in the basement. Amy had tried to linger a bit longer, fluttering her eyelashes at Sonic, until Cream had pulled her away.

Sonic's emerald eyes roved the hall again and suddenly he perked up. "Tails?"

"What?"

"Do you think this place has an attic?"

"Well, it could." Tails could see where this was going. "But there aren't any stairs or anything leading up to another floor. Where would the entrance be?"

Sonic stood and walked along the hall, staring up at the ceiling. "A few years ago, I went with Amy to check out some old houses. Mostly because she had me in a chokehold, but I learned something important there. Some houses had attics that opened from the ceiling. Like a reverse trapdoor. Do you think if I put you on my shoulders, you could touch the ceiling?"

"I think so. Sonic, is this safe?" The other boy didn't reply except to look over and grin like a maniac. "That's what I thought."

A few minutes later, Tails was knocking on the ceiling, looking for hollow spots. Sonic was staggering beneath him, trying to hold him steady. After about a dozen knocks, Tails looked down. "Sonic, I don't think that there are any hidden attics up here."

"Just a few more, Tails. It would be really cool if there was an attic, right?"

"Fine." Tails continued to knock on the white paint, rolling his eyes and muttering. Knock, knock, knock, knock. He paused for a moment to rub his knuckles and heard a sound that froze his blood.

_Knock, knock._

"S-Sonic?" he quavered.

"Yeah?"

"Can attics be haunted? Cause I was knocking and something knocked back." Sonic stopped and looked up, puzzled. "Don't think so, bud. Maybe it was just your imagination."

"Really? Well, listen." Tails summoned all his courage to knock on the ceiling again. Knock, knock. He and Sonic waited with bated breath for a few minutes. Nothing, just silence.

"Tails, I don't think-" _Knock, knock. _Sonic blinked at the unwelcome sound and knelt to let Tails down. Then he stood to stare at the ceiling. "Maybe, it's an echo?" he offered.

_Knock, knock…Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Both froze and the knocking stopped. Tails inched closer to his brother. "Sonic, I don't like it here," he whispered.

_Knock, _replied the ceiling. They fled down the stairs and ran right into Knuckles and Rouge, knocking them over.

"What is wrong with you two now?" asked Rouge as she stood and brushed off her shirt.

"Knocking.. In the attic," panted Sonic, eyes so wide the green was barely visible. Tails nodded, gulping in breath after breath.

"Knocking?" asked Knuckles, hand going up to rub at the charm the same way he used to run his thumb along his Guardian marking. His violet eyes went up the stairs thoughtfully. Tails looked over the Guardian's shoulder to see the little figure in the mirror making its slow, leisurely way over to them. He whimpered softly and put his hands over his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Tails?" asked Sonic, concerned for his little brother, concerned enough to forget the terrifying experience of the knocking for a while.

"Whatever's in the attic," said Tails, "has to be let out. I think it's something bad though."

The creature in the mirror opened its eyes, coal-black eyes, to stare at Tails thoughtfully. It was only a few mirrors away, but instead of pouncing, it turned and drifted away, waiting for its release from the house, so it could take revenge on the one who'd imprisoned it. The one known as Doctor.


	7. Sunshine Child

Rouge took two lanterns off the shelf. Inwardly, she marveled at how this house seemed to be equipped for everything. Then there was the sour thought invading: _Including if we ever tried to leave. _The teenage shook her head and took another pair as well. After much pleading, Tails had convinced Knuckles to scrape the paint off the attic door. It was probably going to be too dark to see in there, so Rouge had volunteered to fetch some lights, while the boys worked on exposing the door.

Heading back up the stairs, her hand gliding along the banister like some movie heroine, Rouge glanced back down at the Hall of Mirrors. The lone black mirror creeped her out. In fact, all the mirrors did. Sure, like most girls, she enjoyed preening in front of a mirror, but these were weird. A little off.

She poked her head around the wall to see white paint shavings dusting the polished marble floor. Sonic was hopping off Knuckles's shoulders and Tails was shivering, whether from fear or actual cold she wasn't sure. Either way, she announced her presence by dropping the lanterns theatrically. The genius jumped about a foot in the air from fright. Knuckles smirked slightly at the kid's nervousness, but he jerked a thumb at the ceiling.

There was a trapdoor in the ceiling, like Sonic had explained. "How on Earth will we get up there?" she asked, noting how Sonic had to stand on Knuckles just to scrape the paint away and even then he had to stand on his toes.

"Not sure," replied Sonic, examining the door with a wary expression. It slid open slightly and a ladder crashed at their feet. The boys all jumped back in surprise. Knuckles craned his head upwards to see only shadows. Rouge looked at it skeptically, and bent down to grab her lanterns. "Glad I brought these to chase away the shadows."

"What do you have against me, Rouge?" came Shadow's gruff voice as he climbed up the steps. His unnatural red gaze caught the door and the ladder and he gave a little smile. "Have you guys gotten any farther in deciphering the mystery of the Mad Doctor?"

Knuckles indicated the ladder. "What's it look like to you?"

"I suppose you're coming, Shads?"

"I suppose so, Faker."

Rouge handed him a lantern and passed the rest out. They climbed up the ladder, Sonic first and Knuckles last. Once in, they found that the attic, like the rest of the house, was bigger than it looked. And it was dark. The yellow glow from the electric lanterns barely penetrated the black. Tails jerked around at every little sound, as timid as a mouse. She found this a little odd, because sometimes Tails's bravery could rival Sonic's, especially when there was water involved. Shadow walked around, rapping on the walls.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sonic.

"Looking for secret passages," responded the other, holding his lantern close to the wall. From her perspective, Rouge could see something, like faded graffiti scribbled there.

"Hang on. Look." She walked over and added her light to Shadow's. The words written on the wooden wall sprang into view and Rouge stifled a shriek.

tAilS DOll wAS HeRe

The words were written in what looked like red ink. Together, Shadow and Rouge put their noses to it, calling on G.U.N training. The conclusion was terrifying. "It's blood.. Someone wrote this in blood. And it's human blood."

Tails buried his face in Sonic's shoulder, shaking worse than ever. Sonic's eyes drifted around the room and settled on a disturbingly human form in the corner. It had no arms and wasn't moving. He freaked out, shining his light at it and letting out a "Yipe!" sound. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow swung around to see... A dress-maker's dummy.

No-one made a sound for a moment, then Shadow started laughing. "Faker, your face-!" he choked "It's like you saw a ghost or something!" Everyone settled into nervous laughter. Even Tails made a weak "heh" sound. Then something moved. Everyone spun and shone their lanterns in the direction of the sound. There was some more writing on the opposite wall, but it was far from faded. In fact, it was oddly fresh and very visible.

TaILs dOLL iS hERe

"There's something in here with us. And from the blood, I don't think it's friendly. Let's get out of here." Sonic made as if to go for the trapdoor, but it slid shut. A scritching sound came from another corner. This time they were ready and swung their lanterns around. Nothing was there, but fresh writing was inking itself carefully onto the wall.

tAkE mE WIth yOU

"What are you?" asked Tails, voice shaking.

i AM tAiLs dOLl

After these words, the noise came again. _Shlump, shlump. _Something was moving. As they shone their lanterns, a small form slowly started becoming visible. As its visibility increased, the thing began making its way towards them, making the _shlump _sound as it moved. Finally the face, if you could call it that, became visible and Tails cowered. It was a strange mockery of Tails as a Mobian, with twin tails and the three bangs, but the mouth was sewn shut and strange claws protruded from what might have been the paws. Strangest of all, was a little red gemstone sewn into the felt forehead. The eyes, pure black and sinister, were fixated directly on them. No one was able to move, seemingly all hypnotized by the gem. It passed through their legs, intangibly, and continued for the opposite corner of the attic. Tails swung around to see it stop.

As if it felt his eyes on it, the head turned one hundred and eighty degrees to look at him out of the soulless black orbs that passed for its eyes. Everyone else craned their heads to follow its path and their lanterns lit up a collapsed body. A small boy with hair the color of Tails Doll's felt and closed eyes. The head of the doll twisted again to face forward and it walked into the boy, who shuddered awake. His eyes were the same inky-black and when his mouth smiled, the gang could see white where black stitches pressed all along his mouth.

Unsteadily, he lurched to his feet and waved cheerfully at them. The waving opened a recently closed wound and made three more recent slits start bleeding again. The boy blinked and looked at his bloodied arm, then towards the knife which was clenched tightly in his other hand. He traced the blood streaks on the silver blade with an odd expression, then looked up and smiled at them again.

"What are you?" repeated Tails.

In confusion, the boy gestured towards the last sentence the doll had jotted down. _I am Tails Doll. _

"You're that little fox doll thing?" Rouge tried to wrap her mind around this as the boy clapped his hands at her understanding and nodded.

"How.. How long have you been here?"

The boy blinked and frowned, throwing the stitches into bright black technicolor again. Then he pointed at Sonic's lantern and he pointed to himself.

"You want the lantern?" He nodded again, reaching out. Sonic practically threw it at him, not wanting to come into contact with the boy. Tails Doll smiled again and wobbled over to another wall. He held the lantern right next to it. Millions of marks appeared, scratched into the wall over the years.

"One for each day?" Shadow's question was answered with a little nod.

"How did you know the days had passed? It's so dark in here." Shadow answered that one. "When I got here I saw that the windows were boarded up. Who did that?"

Tails Doll frowned and gestured wildly. When he realized they didn't understand, he slit his arm open and prodded it with the knife tip until the blood flowed freely.

dOCtoR

"Doctor? The fossa?" Tails Doll evidently didn't want to answer any more questions because he stalked over to the other wall, Sonic's lantern lighting his way. He jabbed an angry finger at one of the sentences. _Take me with you._

"Look, buddy, we don't know if you're dangerous or not and that knife seems to imply the former. We won't take you out of here," growled Knuckles.

tHen i WoNt leT yOu lEAve

"You can't do that!" shouted Sonic.

wAtcH mE

Tails Doll stalked angrily towards them, raising the knife high, showing that he was desperate to leave the attic. Before he could strike, Tails spoke up. "Drop the knife and leave it here and we'll take you out of the attic."

The boy cocked his head at Tails, trying to determine if he was lying or not, then nodded and grabbed Tails's arm. The boy was smaller and he was as cold as ice. Just the feel of him frightened Tails. The inky-black eyes peered up at Tails and only then did he spot the red glow of the gem hidden beneath the boy's bangs.

The trapdoor slid open on its own and they filed out, Tails Doll first. The boy jumped out of the hole, ignoring the ladder, which caused him to fall hard. At their smiles, he started silently laughing. The laugh opened the stitches and little bubbles of blood beaded at the roots of the thread. Unaware, he continued to laugh, the trickle of blood turning into a stream that pooled around his feet. Dipping his fingers in the blood, he painted a few words on the white wall, and turned to smile at them.

_Can you feel the sunshine?_


	8. Voiceless

"What are the stitches for?" asked Blaze, examining the new person with interest. She had been the only one brave enough to talk to him after the Sunshine thing and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor across from him.

The boy frowned, opening the wounds a bit, and she leaned forward. "Don't move your mouth so much; you'll start bleeding again." He nodded and reached over to tug the bandages off his arm. Blaze supposed he meant to write with his blood again. "No, no, don't do that either." He gestured like he was holding a pencil and the lavender-haired girl decided he needed something to write with. "Stay here, okay? I'll go get you a pencil and some paper. Don't pull at those bandages."

He nodded again, eyeing her as if he suspected she was going to run off and not come back. Blaze stood and walked into the hall. Sonic and Knuckles had recruited Silver and Jet to help them clean the blood out of the carpet and off the walls. Silver looked up at her exit and frowned. "Are you okay? He didn't try to hurt you or anything like that?"

"No, no. He wants something to write with, because otherwise I think he's going to try to cut himself again and write with that." Silver made a face and resumed scrubbing at the wall. The girl headed down the stairs and through the hall. She found Rouge and the others in the living room, playing Monopoly. Bean was licking a spoon and playing with blocks. Every once in a while he'd kick one of the blocks and make an explosion sound.

"Hey, Rouge?" The girl glanced up from her game.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where I can find a pencil and some paper?" The bat-girl had explored more of the house than anyone, so she was the one to ask about the whereabouts of items.

The white-haired girl thought and replied. "Yes, there's some in a drawer in the office. It's the third door after the front door."

"Thanks." Blaze headed down the hall, found the stuff easily, and was soon handing them to Tails Doll and taking her seat again. "So, what are the stitches for?"

_Don't know._

"How'd you get here?"

_Doctor wanted something for his daughter to play with. He found me in Robotnik's discarded ideas. Turns out Mechanica isn't too fond of dolls that are full of visible stitches. So I was thrown out, locked in the attic. _His face twisted in anger, yanking hard on the stitches and cracking one of the scabs.

"Oh. I'm sorry. So, how long were you here?"

_Two, three years. Don't really know. It was okay when I could see the sky, but then Doctor boarded up the windows._

"Do you know how to get out?"

_No. I'm sorry. _He bowed his head in a way that suggested he really was sorry.

"Well, don't feel bad about it. I suppose when we get out, we can take you with us."

_Thank you._

Blaze decided to change the subject. "So, how much of the house have you seen?"

_Just the second floor and the attic. They're pretty big. _

"Any possible exits there? And why did Doctor board up the windows?"

_None. He boarded up the windows because some kids from outside had a habit of egging the house and throwing rocks. I think those kids are erased from existence now. When something he doesn't like happens, he gets rid of it. People here are so afraid of him, they do whatever he says._

"Where is here anyway? It doesn't seem very _natural_."

Tails Doll gave a rueful close-lipped grin. _That's because it's not. This is a pocket universe, created and fueled by thought. Not just anyone can get a hold of one. Doctor is able to control anything in it. Most of the people here are mindless drones, but others are Mobians captured and disposed of. Doctor has been working hand-in-hand with Robotnik, but to hear him talk you wouldn't know it. I don't think Robotnik knows about pocket universes though, because otherwise the world would be in trouble._

"Yeah, you're right," Blaze agreed. "Hey, T.D., what do you think would happen if I cut the stitches over your mouth?"

His eyes seemed to brighten, although they were always shiny, like buttons. _Maybe I'd be able to talk! _He underlined talk three times and added ten exclamation points.

Blaze stood up and extended her hand to him, shuddering slightly when the cold flesh made contact. "Well, let's go find some scissors."

He nodded eagerly and they walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. Shadow was sitting on the steps, reading a backwards comic book. They stepped over him and descended the stairs. She noticed T.D. staring nervously at the black mirror. "What's wrong?"

_It's bad. It feels wrong. I can't explain._

"What is scaring you? Honestly, you were the most frightening thing around here."

_Yes, but there's something worse. I used to use those mirrors to travel a bit and there's something in there. It's not really human._

"How long has it been there?"

_It came only a few days before you and the others did. One second, I was traveling through the mirrors, trying to see out the windows, then it was chasing me._

Blaze cast a nervous glance at the mirrors again and gulped as she saw a flash of green eyes. You didn't get to be guardian of the Sol Emeralds by being frightened easily though, and Blaze stood her ground. "C'mon T.D., let's keep moving." They exited the Hall of Mirrors, unaware of green crescent eyes peering through the glass, watching them go.

* * *

"All right, T.D., this might hurt a bit. Don't move though, cause I might cut open your lips." He nodded, keeping his mouth in a still, straight line. They were standing in one of the upstairs bathrooms; well, Blaze was standing and T.D. was sitting on the counter with the sink built into it. Blaze was having him lean over the sink, in case of bleeding.

Bean was watching with wide eyes. Blaze wasn't sure whether he was there for the blood, the shock of seeing a guy with a stitched-up mouth or if he just had nothing to do. Blaze carefully snipped one thread. There was no blood and T.D. didn't look as if he was in pain. "Well, that was anti-climatic," she told him. He just blinked, heeding her warning not to speak. The scissors opened and shut several more times before all the thread was gone.

T.D. looked at her, blinking. He seemed confused about something.

"What?" In response, instead of saying anything, he opened his mouth wide. The first thing she saw was his teeth, very sharp. The second thing was that he had no tongue. No tongue whatsoever. There wasn't a bloody mess where it had been chopped off, just his bottom jaw, covered by a thin layer of muscle or flesh or whatever that was.

She recoiled, promptly throwing up in the horror. He watched her, then reached for his pencil and paper. _Why can't I speak?_

Doctor was more twisted than they had previously thought. Instead of being merely insane, he was also disturbed, if he created first a living doll, then made a body for it with no tongue. Blaze tried to imagine life without speech, without communication, no way to make friends or express your feelings, and shuddered. It was impossible. Without speech, she probably wouldn't have anything but her pyrokinesis. And in this new world, speech was vital, because they didn't have their abilities any longer. In this strange world, controlled by an insane puppet master, if she lost her speech, he could probably twist the strings to make it so no one could ever understand her again.

Suddenly Blaze was aware of how serious this was and how important it was to escape as soon as possible.


	9. A Mirror Image

**Wow, this thing is getting much more attention than I reckoned. Well, please prepare yourselves for a bit more creepy (hopefully) as the gang reckons with the other monsters in this trap of a world.**

Silver didn't like this place. The house was as cold as ice and he felt the need to whisper as if the house itself was alive. His imagination populated each room with a horde of invisible foes, each more dangerous than the next. Everyone seemed to agree with him and no-one wanted to be alone that night, or downstairs with the Hall of Mirrors. Silver was lying on the floor of one of the bedrooms. The other guys were sprawled haphazardly around the room. All of them were sleeping soundly.

When the topic of sleeping arrangements had come up, all of them had voted Tails Doll out of the room. No-one wanted to say he frightened them, all being the 'mature' guys they were, but Tails Doll was freaky. Blaze had taken to him instantly and Silver didn't like that. He had the feeling the small boy was dangerous and he didn't want to lose his best friend to another monster.

Knuckles snored loudly and rolled over. Silver, who had jumped at the sudden noise, relaxed. He was awake because of nightmares. They were fleeting so when he woke he could remember nothing but the feeling of loss and terror that lurked beside him, waiting for his eyes to close so it could creep up to him, run its icy fingers down his neck and whisper poisoned thoughts in his ears.

He sat up and looked around, squinting to try and penetrate the intense blackness that was a night spent in a room without windows or lights. A few feet away from him lay Shadow, who had one arm flung over his face and was mumbling things in his sleep. Knowing Shadow, they were most likely cuss words directed at his would-be nightmares. Shadow himself was scary enough to be a nightmare, Silver thought, smiling slightly.

There was a bang from downstairs and he instantly flattened himself to the floor. Gunfire? No, couldn't be. Everyone would be awake if it was gunfire. _Great. I'm so tired I'm hearing things. Sleep would be nice. _The door creaked open, shedding a little of the yellow light from the hallway, and a head popped in. He recognized the floppy orange hair of Tails Doll and stood, glaring to his full ability. T.D. spotted him and motioned.

Warily, the white-haired teen skirted his sleeping friends and whispered "What?"

T.D. reached out and closed his long fingers around Silvers wrist, tugging urgently. He jerked back, trying to free his hand from the frozen vice-like grip. "Let go!"

The boy put a finger to his lips and pointed towards the floor. He then flared the fingers of his other hand, mouthing a word. "Bang? You heard it too?" T.D. nodded, delighted at his understanding, and pointed towards the floor again. "Go downstairs?" Nod, nod.

Silver stepped out into the hallway and T.D. released him to pick up his pad and pencil. _I think it came from the basement. Did anyone explore down there? _

"Um, I did, with Blaze. There was nothing down there but old boxes."

_What was in the boxes?_

"I don't know. We didn't check them." Silver watched T.D. nod slowly, thinking. Then he took a few steps towards the stairs, turned and beckoned to him. "But it's dark down there! And those mirrors..." He trailed off, not wanting to give the impression that he was frightened.

T.D. nodded and beckoned again, scribbling something on his pad. _I thought you were a hero. _

The words stung Silver on his pride. He had been trying! Every trip he made from the future had been to save it! He was a hero! Wasn't he? He recalled all the mistakes he had made, accusing Sonic of trying to destroy the world, trusting Mephiles... He hadn't made a very good hero.

"All right, let's go," he said, trying to sound brave.

T.D. nodded again, approvingly this time, and they headed down the winding stairs. Silver's fingers tapped the banister. If he was attacked, he had practically no way to defend himself, having been able to rely on his telekinesis for most of his life. He was rusty in the karate lessons he had been given when he was younger, so that was a very slim chance of protection.

The staircase ended and Silver set one white sneaker-shod foot on the carpet. Instantly he felt eyes on him, though the hall was deserted. The mirrors glowed like eyes in the black of the hall. Silver fumbled along the wall for the switch and his heart nearly keeled over right then and there. _The switch was gone! _

T.D. looked at him funny as he panted, pupils dilated. _Did you forget that the switch is on the other end of the hall? _he asked.

Silver put his hand to his heart. "Could you have told me that before I nearly had a heart attack?" he hissed.

The child shrugged and scuffed at the carpet with the toe of his sneaker. _I forgot. _

"Great, that's just perfect, you-" There was a screeching noise like nails down a chalkboard, shutting Silver up before he had the chance to finish his sentence. They stared down the hall and saw a white line grow on the black mirror. Green eyes blinked open and slid their way.

_"I can see you, organics..." _hissed a voice that reverberated through the mirrors. T.D. stood frozen for a moment, before he tore back up the stairs like a cat on fire. Silver followed his example.

They both wound up back in the room, shaking like leaves in a high wind. Silver didn't sleep a wink that night, and from the whimpering noises made by Tails Doll, he was certain he didn't either.


	10. Fruit and Chaos Withdrawal

**We all know this fic isn't going to work out because I ran in with the glass of the future plot empty, sooo... Please enjoy while you still can. Or until T.D. kills me for making him a nice T.D. Whichever one comes first. Thanks to all of you out there who are reviewing, favoriting and following. You all get virtual cookies! Chocolate chip, white chocolate chip, peanut butter or sugar; pick a couple and keep reading and having fun!**

**Now, there is a poll on my profile for you guys to vote who you want the next chapter to get centered on. Go to it and click on your favorite character. This one is Amy's.**

**Warning: There is a bit of spazzing Shadow in this one.**

Amy woke to sunshine filtering through the cracks in the boards. A warmth at her back meant Cream was still sleeping beside her. She rolled over to wake up the girl but found herself nose-to-snout with Cheese. He barked and wagged his tail at her. On his other side was Cream, who was clutching the little dog tightly, eyes scrunched shut and whimpering. Amy's heart instantly went out to the girl. She was far from home and her mother, had been painfully transformed and imprisoned, and last night, she had woken up screaming every few hours. Nightmares were creeping all around the house and Tails Doll had been one in physical form.

Blaze snorted from down on the floor and sleepily sat up into a sitting position. She yawned and reached up to fix her ponytail which was in wild disarray. From across the room, huddled under a blue blanket, Rouge made a mumbling sound and raised her head. Cream's whimperings intensified in volume and she jolted up with a little gasp. "Mo-other!" she shrieked, still half in the dream world. Cheese lifted his head, his howling mixing with her screams to create a sound out of a horror film.

"Hey! Hey, Cream, it's okay. Shh." Amy wrapped her arms around the little girl, rocking her back and forth like she hoped a parent would do. Amy wasn't really sure how parents acted; the closest person she had to a parent was her cousin Rob. But he lived in Mercia with his wife and son, and it would be very tedious for him to make a boatload of trips just to see her.

Cream's shrieks subdued into hiccuping sobs and Cheese crawled onto her lap. She buried her face in his fluffy fur, while Amy patted her back. Blaze, who was fully awake now, hopped onto the bed and added her warm embrace to the group. A soft humming came from her throat, a mix of a cat's purr and an ancient lullaby. The three (four, counting Cheese) had become very close on their trip to find the Sol Emeralds, so Blaze was like Cream's older sister in a way.

After a few more moments of humming and soft consoling, Cream hiccuped back to her normal self, scrubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand. Rouge was up by then, sitting off to the side and not sure how to deal with this. The bat had close to no experience with children, having dealt with adults and teenagers all her life. When she was entirely certain Cream was all right, she stood, pretending to have never seen it happen. After a few stretches and playing with her hair, the former bat-girl threw open the door and strutted out like a model.

Despite her worries, Amy had to smile. Rouge didn't want to seem like she cared for anyone besides herself, but she wasn't as good as it as she thought. Blaze finished her song and yawned. "Do you think the boys made breakfast? I'm starving."

"Doubtful." Amy tried to recall the last time she'd since the boys cook. Shadow and Sonic had blown up a kitchen last time they'd tried and she was pretty certain Knuckles ate only exotic fruits he grew on his island. Although, sometimes he ate toast. Very, very burned toast. With lots of jam on it.

They padded out into the hallway, only to see the door to the boys' bedroom half open and most of them sprawling around on the floor. Amy snickered as she caught sight of a steady trickle of drool seeping out of Sonic's mouth onto the white carpet and Silver with his arm over Tails Doll as if the boy was a teddy bear. Bean was snoring loud enough to impersonate an earthquake. And Jet and Knuckles were missing.

From downstairs, Amy thought she heard their voices, so she and Blaze hurried down the stairs and through the Hall of Mirrors, towing Cream and Cheese. Rouge was eating a strawberry with obvious relish, as Knuckles was trying to fix an arrangement of fruit that strongly reminded Amy of the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge had eaten a strawberry off the red one. Jet poked his head in from the kitchen, holding a stack of French toast the size of the Master Emerald. It was dyed green with food coloring, strengthening the resemblance even more.

Knuckles finally found another strawberry and inserted it into the hole Rouge had made. Satisfied with his handiwork, he arranged them all on large plates and put them all around the table. Jet set the toast in the center and drizzled maple syrup all over it. The boys admired the arrangement then spotted Amy and Blaze. The Guardian looked alarmed and the Babylon Rogue made a face and said evenly "What?"

"I didn't know you two were so good at that," Blaze murmured, circling the table hungrily. "It looks great!" She reached out to sneak a piece of the purple Chaos Emerald, which was blackberry, but Knuckles knocked her hand away.

"Not until the others come down!"

Blaze launched into the role of petulant child, with a wink to Amy. "But I'm hungry!" she whined. "And they won't get up! Please? Just one little berry? Puh-leeze?"

Jet looked somewhat aghast, his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish trying to make a speech, but Knuckles grinned. "No, you may not, young lady," he said sternly, making his voice gruffer than it already was to impersonate a tough father. "And if you continue to act this way, you won't get any."

Blaze thought for a moment, then dropped to her knees in front of Cream, saying pitifully "Cream, please. Tell him I'm starving!"

Cream giggled, then fixed stern brown eyes on Knuckles. "Mister Knuckles, give poor Miss Blaze a berry before she starves to death, please. Or I'll kick you in the shins."

The redhead gasped, dropping to his knees also. "Please, Miss Cream, you wouldn't do that! It's my one weakness!"

Amy joined in. "Then give Blaze a berry!"

Knuckles reached up, acting as if the motion pained him, and broke off a blackberry. He winced in apparent agony and, gasping, he handed the piece of fruit to Blaze.

"Oh, you dear! Is this all for me?" She ate it in one swallow. "Wow! I am absolutely stuffed now! Thank you so much for your generosity!" The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"More for us, then, I suppose," said Sonic from the doorway, where he and Tails were standing with near-identical smirks. Knuckles shot upwards. Blaze scowled at them.

"Tell anyone that I did that and I will burn your eyebrows off and pull your fingernails out one by one," she threatened. They both blanched. From her tone of voice, she was dead serious.

Amy decided it was best to change the subject before Blaze went Chainsaw Massacre on the man she hoped would be her future husband and his best friend. "So, anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving like a marvin," laughed Sonic, flopping down in one of the chairs and reaching for the green Chaos Emerald. Knuckles moved it out of his reach, acting as if he hadn't noticed Sonic's lunge for his masterpiece. Sonic frowned at the seemingly-oblivious Guardian and tried again. Again, Knuckles slid it away from the hungry once-hedgehog.

"What does that even mean?" cawed Jet irritably, his stomach releasing a growl that sounded more suited to a saber-toothed tiger than a skinny, sallow teenager.

Sonic paused in his attempts to pilfer the Chaos Emeralds and stared at Jet. "Y'know what? I have no idea." Then he returned his attention to the fruit arrangements. "C'mon, Knux! You're not too cold-hearted to let your old pal Sonic go hungry, are you?"

"Take some of that attitude of yours and turn it into patience," retorted Knuckles coolly, inserting another blackberry into the purple Chaos Emerald.

There was a loud thumping from out in the hall, then Shadow arrived in the room, looking frazzled. His eyes were bloodshot and focused instantly on the red Chaos Emerald sculpture. Suddenly it was gone from the table and Shadow with it. The occupants of the room heard the ebony-haired teenager screaming "Dang you! Chaos Control!" from the living room.

Rouge's voice cut into Shadow's fit of... in all honesty, no one really knew what prompted his fit. "Okay, Shadow, calm down. That's it, deep breaths. Good, good. Thank you." There was a thump as a body hit the floor and Rouge came strutting in, holding Knuckles's fruit sculpture. "He's having Chaos Energy withdrawal, I believe," she explained, plucking a strawberry out of the sculpture, much to Knuckles's rage.

"What?" questioned Blaze.

"Shadow is more attuned to the Chaos Energy that circulates Mobius. In this new form, in this new world, he can't feel that anymore, and the result is akin to Sonic without chilidogs," Rouge explained, while the Guardian scrabbled about, looking for another strawberry. "At the moment, he's passed out on the living room floor. I would suggest someone go put him on the couch."

Silver and T.D. stumbled into the kitchen, trailing a gibberish-spouting Bean. Sonic looked around the kitchen and announced "All right, everyone's here! Now can we please eat?"

Knuckles waited a little while to build the suspense and finally replied "Sure."

There was a slight scuffle for plates and silverware, but soon all but Shadow were sitting around the long table, munching on fruit and syrupy French toast. Various compliments on Jet's cooking were muttered all around the table and Silver commented on the detail put into the fruit sculptures, much to Knuckles's suppressed delight.

Soon, Rouge was popping the last piece of melon into her mouth and Bean was licking the syrup off his plate. No one even bothered to try to fix his manners; it was a lost cause.

Shadow came staggering in finally, looking tired. "Anything to eat?" he asked, practically falling into a chair. Knuckles offered him some French toast he'd put in the fridge, which Shadow accepted. No-one spoke to the Ultimate Lifeform, possibly because his rage moment had frightened them all pretty badly.

A bang from the basement startled everyone into jumping out of their chairs. Eerie piano music followed, crescendoing into what sounded like random banging on the keys, accompanied by a wrathful screaming. Suddenly the lights in the kitchen went out and cold stole into everyone's bones. Cream shivered and wrapped her arms around Amy.

T.D. inched towards the wall, where he flattened himself to make a smaller target. Everyone else remained frozen in place until the lights came on. The screaming and banging continued for twenty minutes after, then the screams faded and the piano music became contained again.

"Well, who wants to go find out what the heck that was?" questioned Shadow, pushing the last bit of breakfast into his mouth and standing calmly. There was silence.

Then a hand went up.

**Sort of cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN! *cue eerie music* **

**Anyway, I did warn you guys about Shadow's brief collapse into insanity of a sort. Hope you all liked this chapter even though there wasn't as much spookiness in it as I had intended. Read and review, please, because that is how Doctor is maintaining his pocket universe! If I get no reviews this story shall fall apart! I see doom in my future! And shawarma! Let's shoot for twenty, people! **


	11. Corpse Candles and Ghastly Faces

**I've got three votes (Retto, that was a vote, right?). One for Shadow, one for T.D. and one for Knuckles. My sister and my friends wanted some Silver though. So I'm going with closer to home (don't kill me!), also because I really love Silver and his clueless naivety.**

Silence in the kitchen as they all stared at the poor, obviously delusional person who'd volunteered to venture down into the depths of the basement. Silver was startled to realize that the hand waving slightly in the air belonged to him. He lowered it, glancing guiltily about as he did so.

"Silver?" questioned Shadow, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

_Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Oh, Chaos what possessed me to do that? _Silver felt his knees start to gravitate towards each other, as they always did when he was frightened. He masked the motion by tapping his foot. "Yeah, me," he said, trying to sound tough. "Let's go down there and kick some supernatural butt."

Much to his chagrin, Rouge laughed, before realizing he wasn't joking. Sonic only looked concerned, as did Amy. "Are you sure?" they asked in sync. Amy blushed and Sonic stared at her a moment in confusion.

Blaze stood up. "I'll go with you," she declared. He nodded at her in relief. _Thank Chronos she's going with me._ He hated to admit it, but without Blaze by his side in a battle he felt a little less certain of himself.

"Okay, well...Where'd you put those lanterns you brought into the attic, Rouge?" asked Knuckles, looking to the bat.

"Hall closet. I'm going to go look through the rooms on this floor. Anyone want to come with me?" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all got up.

Amy remained seated. "Jet and I will watch the kids," she offered.

"We will?" squawked Jet. When he saw the death-glare Amy sent his way, he hastily amended his words. "I mean, yeah, we will!" He reached over and ruffled Bean's hair. He received a lick on the arm for his troubles and he winced before wiping said appendage on his shirt.

Silver stood and headed out into the Hall of Mirrors, tailed by Blaze. They found the hall closet with minimum difficulty, then opened the door two doors away from it. A set of stairs spiraled down into a yawning black abyss. Silver gulped and switched on his flashlight, which he had chosen instead of a lantern for the way flashlights lit up things much more neatly.

They clambered down, gingerly stepping around the steps that had rotted out, Silver occasionally helping Blaze over a broken step and vice versa. Around ten minutes in, Silver hit a step that was almost entirely eroded by mold. "Gah!" he yelped as he crashed through up to his waist. The iron grip he'd had on the railing saved his life. Or at least his ribs.

Both sets of gold eyes looked over the side of the railing. It was a long way down, as signaled by the fact they hadn't heard the wood hit the bottom yet. Blaze started counting. "One Sol Emerald, two Sol Emeralds, three Sol Emeralds..." At about twenty Sol Emeralds, there was a splintering crash, along with an angry howl.

"Well," said the cat-girl after a few moments of stunned silence, "At least, it knows we're coming now."

"Mm. Now can you help me out of this hole? I'm just dangling here.. You know, waiting." She laughed and grabbed his upper arm, hauling him out of the splintery hole he'd dug himself. And they continued on their journey...

***Random Time-Warp Because The "Talented" Author Gets Bored Describing Long Repetitive Journeys***

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, both flashlights were flickering ominously. Silver shook his, and then his head. "It's like a cheesy horror movie," he commented with a mournful look. "The kind where the geeky guy and his hot girlfriend get eaten by a monster lurking in the dark and dreary basement."

Blaze may have smirked at this comment. The basement was actually too crowded to be dark and dreary. As when they had been there before, boxes were stacked in tottering piles everywhere. A thick layer of dust covered everything. Silver could even see where they had stepped yesterday when they'd ventured down there.

There was an odd creaking sound, then a popping sound, like someone cracking their knuckles. Silver shuddered. Even now he hated that sound. It grated annoyingly on his ears and watching people do it was even worse. Most of his friends knew that. _What if it's just one of them? _

The idea made him angry and he called "Knuckles? Sonic? Jet? Joke's up! Come out cause you're freaking us out!" Blaze gripped his wrist.

"Silver, I don't think it's them." The piano launched into creepy music as if to illustrate her point. He was sure his friends didn't know how to play the piano. A few more crystal-clear notes floated through the dust-heavy air, ans everything went dead-silent. Silver raised his flashlight shakily in the direction of the music, hitting it to make the beam brighter. It went out.

But in the few moments before the light had gone dead, a face had been illuminated. A face with gray skin and black reflective eyes. And it had been standing only a few steps away from them.

Both teens screamed and ran for the stairs. Heavy clanking steps echoed after them as the thing gave chase, a hoarse voice calling "Halt!" after them. They paid it no heed.

* * *

"So, first there was something in the attic, we knew there was something in the mirrors,and now there's something down in the basement?" the world-famous Hero of Mobius shouted, gesturing wildly as he paced.

Knuckles, Rouge, Jet, Blaze, Silver and T.D., all perched in various positions around the living room, watched him. "Sonic, I think we've already established that," Rouge informed him, inspecting her nails with a bored air.

"How many of you did that dumbapple fossa install in here?" demanded Jet, sticking his finger in T.D.'s face.

The boy looked startled, then upset. _"There's only one of me,"_ he wrote, _"I don't know who the others are. I think they might be prisoners too. We should try to help them. Like you guys and Blaze helped me out of the attic." _He smiled hopefully around the living room. Silver hoped that he didn't notice the fact that everyone but he and Blaze were sitting as far away from the patchwork creature as possible. And Silver was only there because he wanted to remain near Blaze.

"Do you think these creatures are other transformed Mobians?" asked Knuckles, rubbing his namesakes.

"Who do we know with silver skin and black mirrors for eyes?" barked Sonic, wheeling about to face the room. The tone in his voice showed that he was asking an honest question, not poking fun at Knuckles.

There was a moment of silence, then Blaze shrugged. "No-one that I remember. But most of the koalas were silver-furred with dark eyes."

Jet nodded. "I've seen a lot of silver-furred, silver-feathered, and silver-scaled Mobians on my travels with the Rogues. Maybe it was one of them?"

"Doubtful. Our fur color or spine or feather color became our hair color. That's why Jet has green hair and Sonic has blue. Do you really think Overland- humans- have that kind of coloring? Let me tell you. Not without a bottle of hair dye, they aren't." Rouge told them, her tone of voice implying that OBVIOUSLY they should have realized that and they were stupid not to.

"That reminds me," she continued. "Sonic, may I borrow you for a moment?"

He gave his assent, albeit warily, and she led him out of the room.

Silver put his head in his hands, strands of white hair falling around his face. "So we discovered a new part of the puzzle, but we're no closer to finding out where it fits than we were before," he said heavily.

There was another scream and everyone jumped before relaxing. That was Sonic's voice and even Silver knew that that was his angry scream, not his Oh-Chaos-there's-an-angry-guy-with-a-chainsaw-in-here-that-wants-to-kill-me scream.

The blue blur himself came skidding into the room, dripping water. The shoulders of his shirt and around his collar was already soaked. Silver could practically envision steam coming out of his ears. "Your batty girlfriend tried to drown me!" he roared at Knuckles.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knuckles roared back. The girl in question sauntered into the room and flung a towel at Sonic.

"I was trying to find out if it was dye. It turns out Doctor must have messed with human DNA to allow our hair color to be flexible. He also must have done that with Blaze, Silver and T.D.'s eyes. Gold and black aren't normal eye colors."

"What, are you some kind of scientist?" snapped Jet.

Rouge threw him a sharp look. "It's called G.U.N. You learn things there. Go figure."

Jet made a disgusted noise, apparently void of biting remarks. Besides, everyone knew that, in a game of wits, Rouge would win, hands down, then she'd thoroughly slam everyone who wasn't playing for fun.

The television flickered on and T.D. made a garbled noise. Doctor's face filled the screen and they got a close-up of his teeth. "Hello, little mice," he murmured softly. "I see you have the monstrosity with you. Interesting. How on earth did you figure out where it was?" Without waiting for a response, he cackled and asked "Now, have you found all the other little gifts I left you? One in the basement and one in the mirrors, and now there's one among you. Stupid children, the Tails Doll is not your friend, nor is he at all friendly. Why, just watch."

T.D. was shaking in a combination of rage and fear and the temperature dropped several degrees. All the lights went out, except for the television which bathed everything in an eerie blue glow. Deep voices whispered and crackled in the darkness, making hideous crunching noises. Candles affixed to skulls appeared, floating around the room. The jawbones clacked against each other and the stench of rotting flesh crept into everyone's nose. The gem on Tails Doll's head shone, feeding upon the dark and cold. Still shaking, the child screamed, sending all the corpse candles flying towards the screen. It shattered as they made contact and everything slowly returned to normal.

With a stricken face, T.D. looked at the expressions of disgust and horror adorning those he had thought friends and ran from the room.

**Hmm, T.D. packs a bit of a punch apparently. If you didn't see that coming, raise your hand now! Also, can we try for 22 reviews? Please? And vote for your favorite character! Adios, mi amigos!**


	12. Metal Masks and Dripping Glass

**Alrighty, due to two votes, one from ABSOselfRBED and one from a nameless voter on the poll, this chapter is for the poor misunderstood Tails Doll, whom my sister insists upon calling Theodore, but whatever.**

Tails Doll fled up to what had once been his prison, and what was now his only solace. Huddled in a cobwebby corner, he rocked back and forth, arms wrapped around himself in a futile attempt to keep himself together. The knife he'd had before his rescue was clutched in his left hand like a security blanket and as he rocked, a few tears splashed down on the rusty blade.

_What happened back there? What was that? How did I do that?_ He could answer none of the questions that flitted through his head, but all the arrows pointed to one person: Doctor. His fear and upset turned to a fiery hatred. It was all Doctor's fault. He had thrown all of them into the pocket dimension, messed with their DNA, and stripped him of any way to communicate or fit in with the others. And now they all hated him because of Doctor.

The jewel melded into his forehead gave off a dim light as he stood and started pacing. The others were the superbeings, but Doctor had given him this one. Maybe it was an accident. Or perhaps, the others still had their powers. He stopped and stared unseeing at the opposite wall. If he could figure out what had happened to make their abilities disappear, maybe, just maybe, he could win his way back into their good books.

The plan made him smile a one-sided smile. Then his eye caught the scratches that marred the walls. Once he'd thought those scratches stood for his hope of getting out, reminded him that he was one day closer to escape. Now he realized they stood for captivity. The hand holding the knife clenched and his knuckles went white. Slash! Wood peeled off the wall and the scratches were sliced through.

He looked at the record of his imprisonment and felt a pang of loss for a moment. He was tearing away the memories of his years here. But that was a good thing. He didn't need to be here in the first place.

T.D. jumped out of the attic door and stormed down the stairs. His reflection skimmed along the surfaces of the mirrors and the black one rippled, like a crocodile under the water. Noticing that, he smirked, then whirled, slamming the knife into the black pools. It went through and his smirk vanished. A hand, dripping black ooze, melted out of the glass and wrapped around his face. He opened his mouth to scream for help, a foolish choice. The ooze flowed into his mouth, down his throat, coated his lungs. He choked on it and it dripped out of the corners of his mouth to stain the carpet below.

Green eyes blinked open and a voice hissed _"Come to me, human." _Then Tails Doll was gone, the only evidence he'd ever been there in the first place was the little black dots on the carpet.

* * *

Sonic was down in the basement. He sat by the stairs and listened for the heavy footsteps Blaze and Silver had described. They paced the floor a few feet away from him, but never ventured any closer. Both were in complete darkness, even though Sonic had a flashlight that he was rolling between his palms. The hero was just waiting for the creature to make a move, to attack him, but it never did.

The footsteps receded, then he heard the soft strains of music leaking out of ivory keys. The music became more turbulent as the musician continued, never declining in beauty, but becoming terrifying and angry. Finally the player lost all semblance of even attempting to play and began just banging keys. Sonic stood and took a step forward.

The music stopped and he heard the footsteps coming closer. "Who is there?" came the voice, harsh and weak. Sonic didn't respond, just sat down again, waiting.

The voice called out again. "Identify yourself!" This would have been intimidating if it hadn't given way to an awful raspy coughing fit that went on for a good ten minutes. During even that, Sonic sat there, though his heroic side strained to try to get up and help out the cougher. But he didn't know if the person was on their side or not, so he couldn't risk it.

He- Sonic was now certain the person was male- left, heading back into the darkness of the basement. Sonic tapped his foot twice and the person stopped. Sonic could hear the hostility as the person shouted "Tell me who you are! I am not playing games any longer and I abhor being cornered like a rat in a trap! If you mean me harm, I only ask you to make it swift!"

He couldn't restrain himself any longer. The words were tired and weary, as if the speaker had said them many times before. "Who are you?" he whispered into the darkness.

The response was only footsteps coming closer. "I know that voice. It has been recorded numerous times. Speak again."

"Who are you?" he asked again, boldly.

"Ssssonic!" came the hiss and the pound of metal on the cement floor. Sonic was slammed into the wall, pinned by his neck. He raised the flashlight, flicked it on and shone it into the face of his assailant. They didn't even flinch. Gray half-starved-looking face, black reflective sunglasses, spiky blue hair. It looked like him. Hesitantly, he reached up with his other hand and tugged at the sunglasses. He already had his suspicions but he needed to confirm them.

The glasses slid off his doppelganger's nose, revealing red irises and black sclera, covered by a milky white film. His attacker was blind and he was- "Metal Sonic," whispered the hero.

**Can we get a creepy movie score here? Man, I'd like to see this drawn out. Ahem, wasn't that surprising folks? I know none of you anticipated that, even in your wildest nightmares! (of course if you love Metal Sonic, it would be in your wildest dreams, wouldn't it?) So, Tails Doll has been taken by the mirror creature and the Phantom of the Basement has been unmasked! What will happen next?**

**24 reviews? Please? I let you guys slide by with 21 this time, but come on!**


End file.
